Birthday Boy Dobby ::
by Halfway Gone
Summary: Not that he had ever even told any of them, Dobby didn't even know himself the exact date of his birthday but he liked August 25th the most so he made that date in particular his special day. Hagrid and Dobby love. :D


**For Tam**

**.****:****: ****B****irthday ****B****oy ****D****obby :****:****.**

This year, like all the years before Dobby the house elf was spending his birthday alone.

Harry Potter and his friends were away on their own summer holiday, probably laughing and joking with each other, none of them even aware that it was their friend Dobby's birthday.

Not that he had ever even told any of them, Dobby didn't even know himself the exact date of his birthday but he liked August 25th the most so he made that date in particular his special day.

He didn't even tell the other house elves, because house elves didn't have birthdays and he'd made a fool out of himself enough already talking about Hagrid the games keeper all of the time, so he kept his mouth shut and hummed the tune to himself quietly as he worked throughout the day.

It wasn't until late into the evening, just before he was ready to put down the scrubbing brush and pop off for a few hours sleep that he heard the music ringing in his ears.

A soft mellow tune that swept across the grounds and into the Hogwarts kitchen, causing grumbles and groans to leave the sour lips of his fellow workers.

This wasn't any old tune though.

This was a birthday song, there were no words, but Dobby knew them and he sang them as he followed the sound despite the protest of his fellow house elves. Listening carefully as the sound increased and repeated itself over and over on a loop.

Out into the grounds he travelled, his hands holding one another tightly as he shuffled slowly, the torn tea cosy flapping in the blustery winds. His large round eyes alight with excitement as he neared the large pumpkin patch and battered wooden door of a place he was all too familiar with.

Hagrid's hut.

Now it wasn't customary for House Elves to clean the half-giants hut for him, Hagrid always kept his hut very clean and never asked any of the house elves to help him when it came to clearing suspicious messes and incidents.

Dobby however liked to pop in and see if he could offer his services every now and then. Hagrid always declined, but he made the elf something to drink and offered him a place to sit.

Dobby liked Hagrid very much.

The music had become even louder and as Dobby slowly raised his hand to knock he found the door swung open by itself and Fang bounded out into the grounds with a whimper before Dobby could even set foot in the hut.

The music was even louder now and Dobby didn't think twice before stepping into the hut and looking for Hagrid who didn't seem to be anywhere. The door shut automatically behind him and Dobby caught the distinct tip of an umbrella disappear behind a thick curtain that hung over Hagrid's bed.

The room was lit with millions of candles and the cooking pot had been moved far against the back wall to leave a roaring open fire. The loud music wasn't very loud anymore and without the need to be asked Dobby struggled to climb his way onto the single chair positioned directly opposite the thick curtain he supposed Hagrid was behind.

He watched with curious large round eyes as the soft birthday tune grew slightly louder and a big hairy hand reached round to pull back the curtain slowly. "I `ere it's yer birthday, Dobby." Hagrid boomed his thick curly black beard hiding the grin on his face.

Dobby felt the breath catch in his throat when Hagrid whipped the curtain back in one quick, fluid motion and stood with his hands on his hips, his legs shoulder width apart and nothing but an old and very small pair of laced black panties covering his lower region.

"Thought I'd surprise yer." He smiled.

Dobby could hardly believe his eyes as Hagrid moved in front of the curtain and began to slowly sway his hips in tune with the music. Thick, wiry black hair covered the half-giants body from head to toe, his stomach hanging over the laced panties to almost conceal them from the elves sight. Excess weight had made its way to Hagrid's chest where two saggy man-boobs parted through the thick bush of hair.

Hagrid seemed to be dancing, and winking all at the same time, moving ever closer to the tiny house elf with suggestive and very sexy pelvic thrusts. The black panties, bulged and stretched over his large frame, creating rolls of flesh that wobbled as he thrust.

His hands moved too, thick hairy fingers running across his chest, rubbing at pert pink nipples and fondling himself seductively in the House elves wide disbelieving eyes. Dobby shuddered with excitement as thick fingers teased the rim of Hagrid pants, waggling his finger at the elf, Hagrid tried his hardest to blush and whisper a soft tempting no.

Dobby nodded his head in a yes.

"Take it off." Dobby whispered licking his dry lips when Hagrid again winked at him and slid his thumbs into the material, one last pelvic thrust brought his '_package_' inches from the elves face and Dobby felt his cheeks grow even hotter than they had before.

Hagrid stopped moving and Dobby lifted his hand from his knees, his eyes fixed on the bulge in Hagrids pants, he extended a finger to touch the hot, hard flesh, inches away, centimetres away now and Dobby felt his heart racing as he reached out...

In his sleep and grabbed Winky's ear.


End file.
